The present invention concerns a pull out cargo-carrying tray frame and tray frame assembly for pickup trucks and like vehicles useful in connection with loading and transport of cargo.
Various extendible drawer or tray devices are known for easing the burden of loading and unloading cargo. See, e.g., Darbishire, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/506,057 filed on Feb. 17, 2000 A.D., the complete specification of which is incorporated herein by reference. The ""057 application issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,364 B1. As useful as such devices are for their intended purpose, especially the devices of the ""057 application, installation of the same usually requires drilling and screwing, or welding or modification of the cargo bed of the pickup truck. Although the known installation procedures can be relatively simple for the skilled home or professional mechanic, they do take time, and can invade the integrity of the pickup truck bed. As well, removal of the cargo-carrying device, if so desired or even possible, could involve removal of rusty nuts and bolts, which is itself an unpleasant task, leaving exposed holes in the bed of the pickup truck.
It would be desirable to simplify installation of the extendible drawer or tray devices. It would be further desirable to be able to provide a less invasive way to install the same.
The present invention provides an easy to install pull out cargo-carrying tray frame comprising a stationary frame to which is attached a wedgeable attachment member that can be employed to secure the frame to a cargo area of a vehicle or trailer. The invention is especially adaptable for pickup trucks.
The invention is useful in cargo management.
Significantly by the invention, installation of a stationary frame for, or typically as the ultimate goal, installation of an extendible drawer or tray device in which the frame is a part, is dramatically simplified. Moreover, the installation is generally non-invasive, which results in few if any holes being drilled in or welds applied to the cargo bed, and removal of the frame or device with the frame can be readily accomplished. The invention nonetheless can secure the frame and its attendant drawer or tray device with assurance.
Numerous further advantages attend the invention.